warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rainbow Smythe-Jones
"Princess" Rainbow Smythe-Jones is a Gnome mage with a love of Rocket Car Racing, explosions and pink things. The heir to the Smythe Armaments fortune, she seems to be content to blow it all on fast cars and pink dresses. Appearance The first thing one would notice upon meeting Rainbow is that she is pink. The second thing one would notice is that she is very pink. Fair skinned with ruddy cheeks, she has shockingly pink hair that is worn in a pair of large, bouncy pigtails. Short by Gnomish standards, she is also somewhat rounder then the chubby norm for their race. Rainbow's favourite colour is pink; her taste in clothes reflects this. Typically she will wear bright pink dresses and, where available, pink mages robes. Regardless, her robes or dresses will be accessories with a tidal wave of bangles, necklaces and other cheap, gaudy, tacky jewelry. Personality Unlike the stereotypical Gnomish mage, Rainbow is not a pint-sized pyromaniac obsessed with exploding things real good. She is, however, somewhat hyperactive and spazzy, prone to making strange and rash decisions and bouncing from interest to interest, often unable to focus on any one thing at a time. Those things that she does focus on, however, tend to be only the most strange or "inappropriate" subjects, such as her one true love, Rocket Car Racing. Rainbow tends to give her interests all of her effort and desires to excel at them - which is a problem, as she's not terribly good at many of them. Case in point, Rocket Car Racing; she's good at going in a straight line, but tends to fall apart a little when confronted with difficult maneuvers (like turning corners). However, her lack of skill is somewhat balanced by having an excellent car created by a master engineer at her disposal. Her other notable trait is her tendency to drag people into her schemes; while her Grandmother and her "best friend" Leanne Placeholder readily support her schemes, she tends to "borrow" people and drag them along, regardless of how they feel about the situation, such as Morris Dingo. History Following the fall of Gnomeregan, Rainbow Smythe-Jones managed to end up as the sole heir to the Smythe Armaments fortune, presently controlled by her grandmother, Petunia. While Rainbow had trained as a mage, her real interest lay in the field of racing, and she expressed a desire to join the high explosive world of the professional Rocket Car driver. Always glad to indulge her grandchild, Petunia agreed, investing a not inconsiderable amount of money into crafting the best Rocket Car she could. From there, Rainbow put together a team to support her new profession; herself as chief (and only) driver, her Grandmother as the team's overall manager and her best friend as their mascot and PR person. Rounding out the team was a random Night Elf Hunter and his pet lion that Rainbow had managed to somehow drag into the team who was hired as her pit crew, despite the fact that he had no mechanical training whatsoever and next to no experience with machinery of any kind. So far, success seems to have followed the team; despite her generally light-headed and spazzy nature, Princess has shown a remarkable ability to out-think many opponents and make tactical moves that they wouldn't have considered, which has left more then one opponent driver crying foul for no reason. Chief amongst them, and probably the most dangerous, is Grik Killmeister, a Goblin racer who is a notorious cheat - and not only cannot stand loosing, but cannot stand the idea that he was beaten by someone who did it honestly and legitimately. category:Characters category:Alliance category:Gnome category:Mage category:PPR Team category:Articles by Darthfish